Wireless communication systems, such as a satellite communication system, often need to share (non-simultaneously in time) a common single access to a communication node, which can be a satellite or terrestrial node, and distribute to different output accesses respectively those signals. An example and particular application on this broader principle is the implementation of satellite beam hoping.